Gleen 3 mean and lean
by jasonfoxnintendogod
Summary: The sound track was okay and gleen returns was great but gleen 3 mean and lean is awesome with timmy trying to save his loved ones from gleen with the help of Nick, Zappy and the mysterys Inferno who is a former uh well you will just have to read on to le
1. Chapter 1 Prolog

Gleen 3 mean and lean 

Note: I do not own odd parents butch hartmom does and boy I made my characters.

Prolog

At the being some men come in and then they are talking to another man.

The eye: Hmm so you see inferno if he is really back.

The eye 2: Then you will have to go back and find this.

The eye 3: Timmy turner.

Inferno: Yah yah I save turner but and then what happens.

Eyes: Yes it is the only one who can stop him.

Inferno: Hmm Hmm I could do this job if the dough was right and is it right.

Eye 1: You mean you.

Eye 2: Money.

Eye 3: Because we do not have money.

Inferno: No I do not want money I want to save turner.

Eyes: Wait there is another one and his last name is lordtear.

Inferno: Odd last name so he has something to do with this to.

Eyes: Yes because he has fairly godparents.

Inferno: Hmm Hmm I know that fairly godparents exist because I am a former pixie. That was till the mega down then I quiet the pixie once and for all.

Eye 1: But you are not like the.

Eye 2: Pixie because you are.

Eye 3: Good.

Inferno: I know so I must find this turner before it is two late well I will keep in touch my progress.

Eyes: Hmm you better not faille me because if you do I am seeding out the black dragon to do the job.

Inferno: You idiots you cant control the black dragon he is the best there is.

Eyes: yes but if it is true then all of the ones turner loves will be killed and it will be all over.

Jsfng: Ah so you want to know who the main villain is here well that will be explained all in the next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2 The man in the hood

Chapter one the man in the hood

Jsfng: Hmm Hmm I want some reviews for these chapters.

Timmy turner waked down the bad view of pain and there he walked and walked till he ran into a thing.

Timmy: Ah come on guys lets.

Chester: Uh Timmy I think some one is watching us.

Aj: Yah because have you ever had any emies.

Timmy: Uh well (Great I have a whole lot of emies now who wait I think we are being watched because when I last remember is that oh great he's back) no one no one at all.

Chester: Are you sure Timmy because wait what was that.

Just then a letter poufs out and then Timmy reads it but before he can read it Aj bumps him out of the way and Aj ends up reading it.

Aj: I have return that is quite odd because we never faced some one with a grudge unless it was you Timmy.

Juts some thing grabs Timmy.

Timmy: Whoa men what in the world are you doing.

Man: I have come hear to warn you turner.

Timmy: Warn me about what say your wearing a hood.

Man: he back.

Timmy: Who back could you please tell me what in the world is going one.

Man: not know we must go to your house before oh no its I mean were too late.

Just then a ship appears our of Timmy house then he sees his fairly godparents.

Timmy: Cosmo and Wanda I am coming.

Man: Kids these days I can't tell them this but your too late.

Timmy: No Cosmo and Wanda why you.

Timmy mom: I made brownies.

Dad: Hey you never make me brownies.

Man: What are you doing.

Dad: Are you trying to get at my wife.

Man: No I am not and your getting on my nerves so I must warn you.

Dad: Oh you are so going to get it.

Then the man uses his lighting and blast Dad into another demission.

Mom: Oh my dear oh well I guess I will make more brownies.

Timmy: Why in the world did you do that.

Man: Timmy its about time you learned the truth some one is trying to kill all that you love and my name is inferno and I am a former pixie so please don't ask why I am a former pixie.

Timmy: Oh my then who is doing this.

Man: It is your old emie the one but only Gleen has come back for revenge.

Timmy: Oh no wait let see more people I care oh no Chester, Aj, and Nick we got to get to their house.

Then Timmy sees that his two of best friends have been kidnapped. Then he sees that Elmer and Sayjay have been kidnapped and he does not even know why he would kidnapped them some one hits Timmy.

Boy: Hey Timmy long time no see.

Timmy: Nick is that and Zappy.

Nick: You got that right and looks like we have to stop Gleen.

Zappy: Come on lets go.

Jsfng: Next chapter 3 Question of inferno.


	3. Chapter 3 Guestion on Inferno

Chapter three Question on inferno

Timmy did not know much about inferno since he had just meet him. He wanted to know more and he is about to know Inferno orgin.

Timmy: Why were you kicked out of the pixie?

Nick: Yah wait you are a pixie.

Zappy: I knew he was a Pixie.

Inferno: Why in the world would you want to know your just human?

Timmy: Come on please oh please.

Inferno: Oh no no.

Much later

Inferno: I cannot believe that I am going thru with this then.

Then Timmy relies something and then says.

Timmy: Trixe oh crud he has to have gone after her.

Then he sees that Trixie is screaming and yelling to get out of the ship.

On the ship.

Guard: Sir we got everything.

Guard 2: Good the boss will be happy.

Guard: here comes the boss.

Guard 2: Got everything boss.

Gleen: this is good news ha ha and now I will get turner and wait were nick.

Guards: Who.

Gleen: you forgot nick you morons oh I am going to have to send you out to get nick.

Guards: yes sir.

Gleen: Fine fine just go and get nick.

The guards go out and then they go after nick.

Meanwhile back at the place with Timmy.

Inferno: So where do I start well for starters a long long time ago I worked with the pixies but I thought they were wrong after a while so I had to run and just work for people because I just like to.

Nick: Okay that your story.

Zappy: Hmm hmm say is some one coming because I see something.

Everyone gasp and then they know that they are doomed.

Jsfng: Hey next chapter4 the guard battle


	4. Chapter 4 the gaurd battle

Chapter 4 the guard battle

The men who were sent by Gleen came out and hit Timmy. Then Timmy knew he had to fight them.

Timmy: Come on let's fight.

Nick: This is too easy come-on Timmy we can take them.

Nick hits one. The Timmy hits one then another one then a third one. Finally, Nick hits the last one and Inferno just fells board.

As three of them try to hit Inferno he just pulls out his staff and then sends away to well you know to save place he sent Timmy Dad in the man in the hood.

Timmy: Why didn't you do that at the begging?

Inferno: Too board to think of doing or I was just waiting till the right time for me to do it.

Nick: Say where Zappy.

Then everyone looks at the ship and they are too late Zappy has been taken away.

Nick: No Zappy why did it have to be you it could have been me.

Timmy: Do not worry we will find him one-way or another like it always has been.

Nick: Hmm so I will find you.

Timmy: Can't you zap him back?

Inferno: I send people away not bring them back I think you should have known that from the start.

Timmy: Hmm you do a have a good point on doing that.

Inferno: hey hear comes a man in the suit.

Timmy: Again wait is it who I think it could be.

Man: It been a while turner you stopped my chance from getting fairly godparents and now getting out of heaven.

Timmy: Oh it is you.

Jsfng: Who is it who is the man in the mask well all will be reviled in the next chapter 5 one of a time.


	5. Chapter 5 out of time

Chapter 5 one of a time

Man: Turner well everyone calls you that but I am going to pulls this mask off.

He slowly pulls the mask, then everyone jumps then Timmy, and Nick had this to say.

Both: Oh no its you Oscar Phil.

Oscar: Yes and come back to say something Turner and Lordtear.

The two run and then Oscar grabs them.

Nick: Wait what do you want.

Oscar: To say that I am sorry for the last time we meet.

Then they fall to the ground in laughter.

Inferno: So you are the one who I sent to heaven oh wait that was him I always forget your name as if I have any time for your name hmm well Osco Phone.

Oscar: You are the reason I am in heaven.

Inferno: Not its bobby fault he grabbed the staff and used the heaven away and then blamed it all on me.

Oscar: Oh so it was him and then he tricked me.

Man in the suit: I think not.

Oscar: Huh who are you.

Man: I think you might you know me.

Oscar: Wait your not a man.

Woman: Duh its me because I am Sam.

Oscar: Sam my ex girl friend but I thought you died.

Sam: No but now I am back for revenge so let me show you how much stronger I have gotten since the last time that we meat.

Oscar: Okay you are on say look some one is coming hear.

Thing: hey Oscar long times no see.

Oscar: Booby the baby is that you.

Bobby: Yes let get him Sam.

Sam: You got it booby.

Then the two start to pound him and then he runs away.

Oscar: Timmy Nick and inferno I will come back.

Nick: Should we.

Inferno: No we are on a guest he can take care of them all by him self.

Timmy: But what if he is bad danger.

Inferno: Then he will shout help.

Then the three continuo there guest.

Jsfng: Well here the deal I need good reviews and also I have something else to say and that is in the next chapter we learn more from Gleen chapter six a Gleen chapter.


	6. Chapter 6 gleen chapter

Chapter six a Gleen story

As Timmy looks up in the sky he does not know that they are being watched so then in a ship at the sky at a person you probably know.

In the place was gleen and he was looking at the people then he saw some one he thought he had not any know connection to Timmy.

Gleen: You do not know turner do you.

Tottie: Oh yes Timmy is my.

Gleen: Actually Timmy hates you and all that you say what you think not what he thinks hey.

Tootie wahhhhhhh

Gleen: Oh shut you cry baby.

Tootie: Hmm you are a very crueler person than I thought I see why Timmy hates you.

Gleen: Timmy does not hate he hates me beside it his own fault this happened.

Tootie: No it not.

Gleen: Oh yes it is because a long time ago Timmy ruined my chance at becoming a person I wanted to be and then my life was ruined.

Younger gleen: Hmm hmm hey what happing to my house.

Man: You have not paid your land lord so were going to tare you are house down.

Gleen: No and then I lived on the streets till I got a new job to become the boss of a corruption and I did so I used it to do this.

Tootie: Oh great I got in a new cell next to you.

Trixe: I am with the queen of the geeks hey you have the key.

Tootie: I do hmm I have an Idea.

Trixe: me too.

Jsfng: finally I am doing it so what the plan gives it a guess in future chapters.


	7. Chapter 7 the real deal

Chapter seven the really deal

Timmy and his friends. They had walked for almost a week well Inferno flouts but really, the eyes were watching this and they were not happy about this.

Eye 1: Inferno must be stopped.

Eye 2: We thought he would be done quicker what should we do.

Eye 3: We must send the Black dragon.

Eye 1 and 2: Oh my that a good Idea we will do the Black dragon but where shall he go.

Eye 3: to the turner.

Eye 1: Yes that is a.

Eye 2: Good Idea.

Eye 3: See I have good Idea and.

Eye 1: Yah we were wrong and.

Eye 2: and you were right.

The eye looked at their sparkle eyes that laid on them next to there weird looking purple cloths.

Then the eye star at ware turner and the others are.

Inferno: Man oh no the eyes there sending him.

Timmy: Whom are they sending?

Nick: What is he talking about?

Just then, the cloak-wearing Inferno pulled out his cloak and used his staff while he had no legs he did have magic.

So then, he knows that they are doomed.

Inferno: Hurry before oh nowhere Nick.

Timmy: Nick been kidnapped.

Jsfng: Huh I cant believe they did it so what happens next time well the next chapter called chapter eight the Black dragon.


	8. Chapter 8 black dragon

Chapter eight Black dragon

Inferno: Timmy run.

Timmy: But why.

Inferno: Because I said so.

Timmy: Your lying.  
Inferno: Okay here it is the black dragon is coming.

Timmy: Huh.

Inferno: It has the power to kill you.

Timmy: Hey any one see nick kid with orange hair and wears green crash nebula suits and is in a airplane with a guy with green hair who looks like has wings. Oh yah ahhhh I got to get out of here.

Inferno: Sigh he is one dumb kid.

Just then, the sky turns black.

Black dragon: Hello Inferno you have.

Inferno: Yah yah I know what you are going to say.

Black dragon: No actually, I was going to say hello but thanks you have failed us.

Inferno: ohh see I was right and you were wrong.

Black dragon: Lets fight.

Inferno: Your going down ahhhh.

Just then, the scream turns white and Timmy comes back.

Jsfng: Next chapter nine who survied.


	9. Chapter 9 the result

Chapter nine the result

Timmy looks everywhere and then he sees that Inferno is gone but then some one gets up. He looks with his bloody face and then sees that it is the black dragon but then it falls to the ground.

Timmy: inferno dead maybe he is not okay that a nice joke you can get out.

Just then, some one hits Timmy with some things.

Timmy: Who there wait Trixe is that you.

Trixe: Yah it's me.

Tootie: And I am here two.

Timmy: Okay this getting to be weird right at the minute so I got to leave you ladies.

Trixe: Where are you causing I?

Tootie: Yah where are you.

Timmy: No time to explain.

Trixe: Hmm lest go Tootie I think we will be loving it.

Timmy: Man I got to find him before oh no were two late.

Trixe: Say what in the world is that.

Timmy: Wait I see something and lets see.

Timmy looks around. He searchers and then he finds a body on the ground.

Timmy: Your magic so heal yourself.

Inferno: I cannot heal my self when you fight the black dragon you lose all your powers so just go leave me hear to die.

Timmy: No way man I am not going to leave you hears.

Tootie: Ah that sad.

Timmy tries to grab him but then he sees that he is closing his eyes and then he sees that he shuts them. The he sees that he has past away.

Timmy: Why oh why I thought magical creatures couldn't die.

Then he hears a voice that tells him death is a part of life when you face the black dragon you can die from him.

Trixe: That sad oh wait something coming.

Timmy: Oh no its gleen ship I am going in to fight Gleen so just stay.

Timmy enters the ship and then trixe thinks.

Trixe: I think we should go in.

Tootie: I got the same thing in my mind.

Then they sneak on to the ship.

Jfng: That the end the next chapter is called chapter ten the assault on Gleen.


	10. Chapter 10 asault on gleen

Chapter Ten the assault on Gleen

As Timmy rage goes up, he jumps onto the ship.

Guard: Hmm the boss said something about that he saw turner coming here and was going to kill as if.

Guard 2: He cannot get past security but wait some one is up in the binge I think.

Meanwhile

Aj: Hmm where is hey look it you nick.

Nick: Yah I need your help on doing something.

Aj: Okay then what about the others.

Nick: Not know what I what you to will save them from total trouble.

They go up into the control room.

Nick: Okay here what I want you to do. Get the code and open the doors.

Aj: You got it I going to get this. Lets see what in the world is the code hmm I think I know this and the code is avenged.

Nick: What a odd passwor-.

Aj: Everyone is free okay I think they can all go.

Nick: Uh Aj the men are here.

Aj: Okay oh they are.

Guard 1: Ha ha so he was right.

Guard 2: that now hey that not turner we were told to get him aw well.

Nick: Gosh that was odd.

Aj: I have to say that two.

Chester comes running up into the room.

Chester: Hey guys I got out say do not tell me Aj did the code.

Nick: Yes he.

Chester: I said do not tell me.

Aj: okay by me hmm hmm.

Three days later.

Chester: Hmm I got it was Aj I knew it.

Nick: Uh okay.

Then they hear and a sound and Geen comes into the room and he is looking really mad.

Gleen: My plan you ruined it and now your going to pay for it.

Chester: Okay I will pay here some Dow.

Aj ugh he means that he will kill us.

Chester: Oh.

Timmy: Yahh I got you Gleen your going down.

Gleen: Oh so I am is that it.

Timmy: No this is where you end.

Gleen: Ha ha.

Jsfng: Hello next chapter is chapter eleven the man reverse. Four chapters to go.


	11. Chapter 11 the man reverse

Chapter eleven the man reverse

Timmy looked back at gleen and knew he was going to do the final battle against gleen.

Timmy: Your going down.

Gleen: No I am not.

Timmy: yes you are.

Gleen: Oh the game.

Timmy: Come on guys we can take him down if we work together.

Chester: I am doing this for you Linda for what you did.

Aj: Who Linda.

Chester: Why would you want to know?

Aj: Because it sounds weird.

Chester: It not weird.

Everyone even gleen is staring at Chester and Aj argument.

Then trixe comes and she has Tottie with her so the two end up kicking Gleen but.

Gleen: Hey you this is not your battle.

Nick: Say what are you doing here.

Tootie: You do not even want to know.

Trixe: You know she right when she says that.

Tootie: Uh if your asking your right.

Timmy: What was she talking about?

Nick: Come on lets fight Gleen.

Gleen: Ha Ha too bad you can't win.

Timmy mom: Hey, gang were all right.

Dad: Uh hem I the one who they like the most.

Mom: No it not.

Dad: Yes it is and it will be.

Mom: Oh right as if.

Dad: Huh Hah.

Voice: Gleen your days are over and this time your going down and that were you belong.

Gleen: Where have I heard that voice ah it none other then.

Jsfng: Hey guys next time we face the truth of who the voice is as the final battle begins.

Next chapter 12 the ultimate voice.


	12. Chapter 12 the ulimate voice

Chapter twelve the ultimate voice

Note: I will be making every thing in non-script format.

Them voice had sounded like it was against Gleen.

Then the voice said,

"Ah you may coutine what you wanted to say".

Gleen then said,

"Inferno it was you wasn't it you cant fool me you cant.

Timmy was shocked so he said,

"You're alive but how".

Inferno then said,

"Yes it is me and I survive how I am a pixie and I am also Part farie.

Timmy was shocked so he said,

"Oh my god you're a part of them oh my dear.

Gleen was not brother by this so he deiced to press the button and before he could Inferno hit his hand and then he was screaming. Inferno then said,

"Hmm now I will destroy him so here it goes".

He then hits the machine but it does not brake so then he sees the fore field.

Then he picks up a phone and says,

"Hey HG I got this to ask you that could you lift a force field yah its me inferno so could you.  
Inferno then sees that the force field is gone.

Then Inferno shoots and then gleen gets up and then he says,

"Oh no what have you done this place is going to blow".

Then Inferno makes everyone disappear.

But Gleen is left there and the force field is still or it was putting up and so was the human.

Then he sees that Cosmo and Wanda are gone.

He shots,

"No I get you some day".

Gleen dies or so it seems.

Then timmy starts to shout and the other shout well beside the faire.

But meanwhile in the ship a hand gets up and then that the end.

Note: This is the final chapter I was out of Idea but coming soon the legend of the legend. Jfng

The end or to be

coutinyod.


End file.
